muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Video Player
During the first week of December 2007, sesameworkshop.org launched a beta version of the Sesame Street Video Player. Using Macromedia Flash, the website features hundreds of sketches from Sesame Street’s first season to the present day. One week after the site was launched, a greeting from Grover was included introducing the player and promising more features to come. Hot links at the top of the page allow for convenient access to a collection of videos sorted by popular characters. The video database is also searchable by keyword tags. List of segments This is an attempt to list all of the segments currently available on the Web Video Player. The titles and descriptions are from the video player's listings. Please help by adding more segments to the list! #1 Limerick -- A song about the number one. #10 Music Cases -- Ten music cases. #10 Waterskiing Hippos -- Animation of ten hippos waterskiing. #10: Butterfly -- A butterfly rearranges 10 petals. #10: Pinball Animation -- A counting pinball game focuses on "10." #11 Birds in the Nest -- Count eleven birds flying through a tree. #11 Clowns Honking -- Animation with two clowns counting to eleven. #11 Music Cases -- Eleven music cases #11 Waterskiing Hippos -- Animation of eleven waterskiing hippos. #12 Clowns Honking -- Animation with two clowns counting to twelve. #13 Waterskiing Hippos -- Animation of thirteen hippos waterskiing. #14 Lightning Bugs -- Fourteen lightning bugs line up and light up. #1-5 Counting Zoo Animals -- Zoo animals are counted in this song. #15 Seconds of Noses -- Natasha has to show us a nose. (w/ Humphrey) #15 Seconds to Show Between -- Humphrey, Ingrid and Baby Natasha explain what "between" means. #17 Music Cases -- Music cases with instruments in them. #18 Acrobatic Pigs -- Animation of eighteen pigs doing acrobatics. #19 Chairs and Bears -- Animation of nineteen teddy bears and chairs. #2 Limerick -- A song about the number two. #3 Limerick -- A song about the number three. #3: The Mad Painter -- A painter paints a "2" on a sailboat. #3 Song on the Farm -- A farmer sings a song about the number three. #39 Stairs -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Grover) #4: Pinball Animation -- A counting pinball game focuses on "4." #5: Beat the Game Show -- Grover has one minute to find five dairy items. (w/ Guy Smiley) #5: Police & Fire Fighter -- Kids dressed up as firefighters and police. #5: Starfish & Eels -- A singing fish loves the number five. #7 Fish with Elmo -- Elmo tap dances around seven goldfish. #8 Clowns Honking -- Animation with two clowns counting to eight. #8 Limerick -- A song about the number eight. #8: The Mad Painter -- A bald head is a good canvas for the number 8. #9 Chickens -- Animation about counting nine chickens. #A and the Small Story -- Animated story about small a and "a" words. #A at The Beach -- A video about the letter A at the beach. #A: Alligator -- Alligator begins with the letter A. #"The Aardvark Song" -- An aardvark sings a song about himself. #Abby Counts -- Abby Cadabby counts to ten with the Count. #Abby Holds Hands -- Abby Cadabby crosses the street with Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus. #Abby's New Friends -- Abby Cadabby makes friends with Elmo and Zoe. #Abby's Wand Magic -- Abby Cadabby shows Elmo some magic tricks. #ABCD Blue -- Monsterpiece Theater: Police Monsters help sing the alphabet. (w/ Grover and Herry Monster) #Above It All Song -- A song about "above" and "below." #Accidents Happen -- Telling the truth about breaking a window. (cartoon) #Adding with the Fiddler -- Another episode of Monsterpiece Theater: Fiddler on the Roof. #"Adding, Adding, Adding" -- Ernie wants to sing a song about addition. (w/ Bert) #African Alphabet -- Kermit and a Zulu tribe sing an alphabet song. #The African Animal Box -- African animal alphabet song. (cartoon) #The Air Salesman -- Ernie buys air from a sneaky salesman. #All By Myself -- A song about doing things all by yourself #Alphabet Classics: Letter B -- A woman is dressed up like a giant bee. #The Alphabet With Elmo -- India Arie sings the ABC's with Elmo. #Anansi's Mouse Tale -- Words that can be used to mean small. #Anansi's Sun and Moon -- How the sun and moon came to live in the sky. #Animal Arcade Sounds -- Game matches animals to the sounds they make. #The Animal Books -- A song about the joy of animal books. #Animal Hospital Song -- Children take pets to an animal doctor. #Animal Houses -- Animals live in different kinds of homes. #Animal Soup Alphabet -- An animal for every letter of the alphabet. #Animals in the Bedroom -- Ernie tells Bert his dream about animals. #Animals Sing a Song-- Sand animals sing, sing a song #Answer Lady & the Two Kittens -- The Answer Lady can't tell her kittens apart. #Ant Hill Cooperation -- Ants work together to finish the ant hill. #"Antarctica!" -- Muppets sing about the cold continent. (w/Wolfgang the Seal) #Apes at Play -- Apes play at the zoo. #Apple Tree Number 8 -- Animation of eight apples in a tree. #Are You a Mountain? -- Abby Cadabby meets Big Bird and Snuffy. #Around The World With Hoots -- A song about baths all around the world. #The Artichoke Song -- A short song about artichokes. #Asking U -- Animation of words that begin with U. #At The Laundromat -- A song about doing laundry at the laundromat #At the Movies! -- A customer tries to buy popcorn at the movies from Waiter Grover. #Attention: Body Parts -- A film that points out the parts of the body. #Australian Animals -- Counting from one to ten with animals. #B Is For Bubble -- Kids chew bubblegum and blow bubbles. #The B Limerick -- Things that start with the letter B. #B: Jack and the B Stalk -- Jack climbs a b-stalk to the land of "b." #Baby Balloon -- Animation of a baby playing with a balloon. #Baby Bear's Bath Song -- Baby Bear sings a song about taking a bath. #Baby Talk: X -- Natasha interviews the letter X. #Baby, Say it Loud! -- Elmo and Telly sing about ducks and cows. #Baby, You're So Smart -- A song about the things a baby can do. #Back & Front with Grover -- Grover has trouble showing "front" and "back". #Back & Front with Herry -- Herry and some kids demonstrate back/front. #Back & Front: Horsing Around -- The front of the horse can't follow the back. #Back & Front: Turtle & Bird -- A bird and a turtle show "front" and "back". #Backscratching Apes -- Two apes scratch each others back. #Baker Number Three -- Counting things in groups of three. #Balinese Shadows -- Animal names beginning with the letter M. #Baseball Fan: Ernie wants to play catch with Bert. #B-Ball Bat Baseball -- The aspects of baseball that start with B. #Be An Artist -- A song about different ways to be an artist. #Be Doodle Dee Dum -- Elmo sings a silly song to get happy #Bear and Seal Work Together -- A bear and a seal work together. (cartoon) #Beautiful Baby -- A song about babies. #Beginning, Middle & End Story -- Beginning & End tell their parts of a story. (Anything Muppets) #Being a Birdketeer -- A song about being a birdketeer #Bellhop: 10 Terriers -- A bellhop takes ten terriers for a walk. #Bert and Ernie Dance -- Ernie wants to dance. #Bert and Ernie Play Drums -- Ernie plays drums and Bert plays front door. #Bert and Ernie Watch TV -- Bert and Ernie each want to sit on the chair. #Bert's Bottlecap -- Ernie's not excited by Bert's bottlecaps. #Bert's Brother Bart -- Bert's twin brother Bart comes to visit. #Between Friends -- Zoe, Elmo and Telly demonstrate "between". #Between the Elephants -- A mouse is wedged between two elephants. #Big Bird Quickie Q-Quack -- The letter Q begins the word "quack." #Big K Little K -- A little kangaroo looks for its mother. #The Big Kid Song -- All the things that you can do as a big kid. #Bird on Me -- A song about birds landing on bigger animals. #Bird Twosomes -- A short video about pairs of birds. #Birds and Worms -- A bird feeds her babies and counts to ten. #The Bite in the Apple -- Sherlock Hemlock finds an apple's owner. (w/ Ernie) #Bo Peep -- Bo Peep goes to the lost and found. #Bop Hop -- A song and dance about words ending in "OP". #Bowl Full of Zero -- A goat talks about the food it eats. #The Box Salesman -- A salesman sells Ernie an empty box. #Brand New Look -- A song about getting glasses. #Brothers And Sisters -- A song about brothers and sisters. #Bruce the Moose -- Bruce the moose and his friend the goose. #A Bug Poem -- A poem about bugs. #Building a Rhythm -- Animals making a rhythm. #Bunny Hop Pulls up Carrot -- Rabbits work together to pull up a carrot. #The Bunny Shadow Song -- A bunny making shadows on the wall #C in Space -- Animation about the letter C in outer space. #"C Is For Cookie" -- Cookie Monster sings a song about cookies. #C Words Dance With Kids -- Words beginning with the letter C. #Call of the Wild -- Fat Blue sounds out the word "call". #Can a Cat Bark? -- A cat tries to bark like a dog. #Can a Dog Meow? -- A dog tries to meow like a cat. #Can-Can with D -- Animation about the letter D. #Captain Elmo Cousteau -- Seven goldfish sing about the number seven #"Caribbean Amphibian" -- Kermit sings about his cousin. #Caribbean Collage -- A paper collage becomes Puerto Rico. (cartoon) #Carlos' Family -- A short story about one boy's family. #The Carrot Song -- A short song about carrots. #Case of the Broken Window -- Ernie's window has a mysterious hole in it. (w/ Sherlock Hemlock) #Case of the Four Fliers -- One flyer is not the same as the others. #Cat Had A Birthday -- How different animals say "happy birthday." (w/ Kingston Livingston III) #Catch the Kitty -- A girl finds ways to get her kitty to play. #Chardin Blows a Bubble -- A painting blows a bubble. #Chariots of Fur -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Grover and Herry Monster) #Cheering For D -- Two girls do a cheer for the letter D. #Cheering For M -- Two girls do a cheer for the letter M. #Cheering for Q -- Five girls do a cheer for the letter Q. #Cheering for Q -- Five girls do a cheer for the letter Q. #Cheerleaders -- A cheer for the letter I. (w/ Baby Bear, Rosita and Zoe) #Chris Columbus Explores Ants -- Chris explores ants, and ants explore Chris. #Christopher Clumsy: Brick Wall -- Christopher Clumsy doesn't fall in a hole. (cartoon) #Christopher Clumsy: Two Holes -- Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole. (cartoon) #A Circus Trapeze Family -- A family that performs the trapeze act. #Closing the Cookie Box -- Prairie Dawn and Cookie Monster show "open" and "closed". #Cloud Nine -- The Count enjoys counting clouds. #Cold Snowmen -- An animation about snowmen. #Color Tones -- Different musical instruments make a song. #Computer Cookie -- Cookie Monster and Prairie Dawn make a cookie. #Conservations with My Father -- Monsterpiece Theater: Cookie Monster learns about conservation. #Consonant Sound C-AT -- "Cat" begins with the letter "C." #"The Disco Song" -- Cookie Monster sings a disco song. #Cookie Eats the Letter D -- Cookie Monster eats the letter of the day. #Cookie Eats the Letter G -- Cookie Monster is full from a giant cookie. #The Cookie Game -- Prairie Dawn and Cookie Monster play a game. #"Cookie Is a Sometime Food" -- Cookie Monster sings about eating fruits and vegetables. #Cookie Jar: Empty and Full -- The Amazing Mumford makes cookies vanish! (w/ Cookie Monster) #Cookie Makes a Sandwich -- Cookie Monster tries to make a sandwich. #Cookie Monster Chooses Cookies -- Are many cookies better than one cookie? (w/ Cookie Monster and Ernie) #Cookie Monster Shows Fast and Slow -- Cookie Monster's lesson on "fast" and "slow". (w/ Ernie) #Cookie Monster Shrinks -- Cookie Monster shrinks to win a cookie. #Cookie Monster: Bus Stop -- Cookie Monster shows us a bus stop. #Cookie Monster's Shell Game -- Cookie Monster tries to guess where the cookie is. #Cookie Monster's Sorting Song -- Cookie Monster and Ernie play with food. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: A -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: B -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: D -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: E -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: E -- Cookie Monster tries eating the letter. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie’s Letter of Day: F -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: G -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: H -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: I -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: J -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: K -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: K -- Cookie Monster tries eating the letter. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie’s Letter of Day: L -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: M -- Cookie Monster tries eating the letter. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie’s Letter of Day: N -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: Q -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie’s Letter of Day: R -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: S -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: T -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: T -- Cookie Monster tries eating the letter. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie’s Letter of Day: U -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: V -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: W -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: X -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: Y -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie’s Letter of Day: Z -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookies in Bed -- Ernie shouldn't eat cookies in bed. (w/ Bert) #Cookie's Nightmare Part I -- Cookie Monster sleeps over with Ernie. #Cookie's Nightmare Part II -- Cookie Monster sleeps over with Ernie. #The Cooperation Song -- A girl and Herry Monster sing a song together. #The Cooperation Song -- Kids work together to build a fun fort. #Count Me In -- A song about our differences. #Counting Apples -- Cookie Monster takes and replaces an apple. (w/ Ernie) #Counting Robins -- The Count enjoys counting robins. #Counting with Monkeys -- A kid and a monkey count to twenty. #Counting Woodchucks -- How much wood a woodchuck can chuck. #Country Mouse, City Mouse 1 -- The city mouse visits his country cousin. #Country Mouse, City Mouse 2 -- The country mouse visits his city cousin. #Count's Blue Suede Shoes -- The Count sings about counting his shoes. #Count's Number Of Day: 20 -- The Count and the Countess sing. #Cracking Nuts -- Squirrels sing about nuts. #Cro Mag Murals -- A caveman makes paintings in caves. #Crocodile Smiles Song -- An operetta about dental care. #Cuckoo's Nest -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. #Customs of Korea -- A look at Korean traditions. #D: Daddy Dear Song -- A song featuring words that begin with "d." #Dance Myself To Sleep -- A song about dancing to help you fall asleep. #Dances with Wolves -- Monsterpiece Theater:. A pig is afraid to dance with a wolf. #Dancing Petroglyph Y -- An animation about the letter Y. #Dancing with Flowers -- A girl dances with animated plants. #"Danger's No Stranger" -- A music video about danger. #Detective Grover: The Wind -- Grover the detective tries to solve a case. #Detective Series: The Clue -- A detective gets to the bottom of a case. #The Disco Song -- Cookie Monster sings a disco song. #"Do De Duckie Ernie in Tub" -- Ernie and friends sing a bathtime song. #Dog Paddle Song -- A song about swimming like a dog. #Do You Know How To Swing -- A song about how to swing. #Dog Paddle Song -- A song about swimming like a dog. #Doghouse Ruler -- It's important to measure before you build. #"Doin' The Pigeon" -- Bert does his pigeon dance. #Dollhouse Number 2 -- Song about 2 dolls in 2 girls' dollhouse. #Don't Be A Bully -- The monsters teach their friend to play fair. #Don't Scare the Pigeons -- Bert is feeding the pigeons. #Don't Walk -- A groom sings about the don't walk sign. #Do-Op Hop with Kermit -- Hop! Don't Stop! #Doug E. Doug and Elmo -- Elmo reads a story he wrote to Doug E. Doug. #"Drawing Things Me Love" -- Cookie Monster sings about drawing a cookie. #Dressed up! -- Getting dressed up like an adult. #Dung Beetle -- An ant works around an obstacle in his path. #E: Letter of the Day -- Guy Smiley presents pageant finalists. #The Earmuffs Salesman -- Grover tries to sell Kermit some earmuffs. #Earthworm -- An earthworm and a tree depend on one another. #Eat it up! -- A song about eating different healthy foods. #"Eating Cookies All Year" -- Cookie Monster sings about the seasons and cookies. #Eight Little Spiders -- Spiders show subtraction. #The Electric Fan -- Ernie's cool fan makes Bert hot and bothered. #Elmo Sleeps Over -- Telly and Elmo have trouble getting to sleep. #Elmo/Martel Alphabet Song -- Elmo's friend Martel sings the alphabet song. #The Emotions Robot -- A robot that expresses different emotions. (cartoon) #Empty & Full Tenors -- The difference between full and empty. #The Empty Box -- Prarie Dawn has a trash adventure. #Ending in IG -- A song about words that end with "IG". #Ending in OP -- A song about words that end with "OP". #Ending in OW -- A song about words that end with "OW". #Ernie Catches All the Fish -- Bert and Ernie go fishing. #Ernie Counts Cups & Saucers -- Ernie counts teacups while Bert worries. #Ernie Counts Sheep -- Ernie's sheep-counting disturbs Bert's sleep. #Ernie Doesn't Wake Bert -- Ernie stays quiet so he doesn't wake Bert. #Ernie Gets Bert to Exercise -- Ernie tries to get Bert to exercise with him. #Ernie Lowers Bert's Volume -- Bert is annoyed by Ernie's loud radio. #Ernie Stops and Thinks -- Bert teaches Ernie to stop and think. #Ernie Subs for Bernice -- Bert's pigeon friend Bernice cancels plans. #Ernie's Baby Cousin Ernestine -- Ernie looks for a family resemblance with Ernestine. #Ernie's Seven Cupcakes -- Cookie Monster takes one of Ernie's seven cupcakes. #Every Kitty Sleeps -- Suzie sings a song about how kitties sleep #Everybody Eats -- Adults, kids, and animals all eat! #Everybody Loves the Letter Z -- Things that begin with Z. (w/ Telly Monster and Zoe) #Everybody's Song -- A jazz song for everybody. #Everybody's Song -- A song about the songs we all make. #"Everybody's Song": Diana Krall sings with the Muppets. (w/ Elmo, Telly, Rosita, Zoe, Cookie Monster, Lulu, Grover, the Oinker Sisters) #Everyday Rhythms -- Everyday sounds make a rhythmic song. #Excuse Me Chair -- A chair looks for it's glasses. (cartoon) #The Exercise Song -- A bug sings a song to exercise to. #Exercise With Grover -- A song about exercising. #Exit -- A bear makes his own exit. #Exploring Rocks -- Kids look at rocks and see their many uses. #F Cheer Version 1 -- Four Anything Muppets cheer for the letter F. #F Cheer Version 2 -- Four Anything Muppets cheer for the letter F. #F Cheer Version 3 -- Four Anything Muppets cheer for the letter F. #F Cheer Version 4 -- Four Anything Muppets cheer for the letter F. #F Cheer Version 5 -- Ffive Anything Muppets cheer for the letter F. (w/ Beautiful Day Monster) #Face Facts Song -- Face it, your face has different parts. #The Fairy Godmother -- Cookie Monster is turned into a prince. #The Family Thing -- A song that explains the meaning of family. #Farmer Jones This is Your Life -- Forgetful Jones appears on a game show. #Feelings -- A song about how to express emotions. #Fiesta Danny -- Rosita sings about Danny's birthday party. #Find the Yellow Birds -- Find all the yellow birds in the painting. #Fireworks Alphabet -- A fireworks display of the alphabet. #The First and Last Cookie -- Cookie Monster decides which cookie to eat. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #The First Grade Song -- The people you meet in first grade. #First Time Me Eat Cookie -- Cookie Monster talks about his first cookie. #Fish By Five's -- A boy counts fish by five's. #Five People In My Family -- A song about a family of five. #Food Fun -- Animation of different sandwiches. #The Food Song -- Healthy foods and the fun of eating. #Forgetful Jones: Bath Time -- Forgetful Jones forgets to take a bath. #Forgetful Jones: Brush Teeth -- Forgetful Jones forgets to brush his teeth. #Fountain Song -- Kids make music with a silly fountain. #Four Friends -- Grover, Elmo, Zoe, and Telly & the number four. #Four Friends Cooperate Song -- Four animals work together to wash a car. #Frazzle Visits the Dentist -- Frazzle is afraid to go to the dentist. #Fred the Fish -- Birds have to fly and fish have to swim. #Freres Jacque Birds -- Birds color a landscape. #The From Your Head Song -- A song about thoughts and dreams. #The Front and Back Fish -- Zoe explains what "front" and "back" mean. #Fruit Song: What To Do With -- A song about fruit. #F-UN -- Animation of a tractor making the word FUN. #Fun Factory's Letter D -- Animation creating the letter D. #Fun Factory's Letter F -- Animation creating the letter F. #Fun Factory's Letter H -- Animation creating the letter H. #Fun Factory's Letter L -- Animation creating the letter L. #Fun Factory's Letter R -- Animation creating the letter R #Fur Jam: Don't Waste The Water -- A song about not wasting water. #The Fur Song -- A song about being covered in fur. #Furry Little Me & My Shadow -- Grover sings a song about his shadow. #"Fuzzy and Blue" -- Grover, Herry Monster and Cookie Monster in a vaudeville act. #G: The Gorilla -- A smart, animated gorilla writes "G" words. #Gangsters - AN Plan -- Gangsters make a plan that all ends in -an. (w/Lefty the Salesman) #Garbageman's Blues Song -- Where does garbage go? #Get on up and move! -- A song about dancing. #Getting Ready For School -- The getting ready for school song #Girls of the World -- A song about being a girl. #Global Thingy: Harmony Song -- Global Thingy gets the thingies to sing #Gloria & Rosita Sing A Song -- Gloria and Rosita sing a song. #Goats Cooperation -- Goats cooperate to cross a mountain path. #Going To The Library -- A song about going to the library #Going to the Movies -- Sneak Peek Preview: Fiddler on the Roof. (w/ Oscar, Telly) #Gone with the Wind -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Kermit the Frog) #Gonna Get To You Song -- Cecille sings about transportation. #Goo Goo Dolls: Pride -- The band sings a song with Elmo. #Gospel Alphabet -- Patti LaBelle sings the alphabet. #The Grape Song -- A short song about grapes. #The Grapefruit Song -- A short song about grapefruit. #The Great Cookie Thief -- Cookie Monster can't be the cookie thief! #Green Grow Rushes Song -- Counting backwards in a silly song. #The Grouch Explorers -- The Grouch Explorers sing their theme song. #Grover & Butterfly -- Grover watches a butterfly in the forest. #Grover and Frazzle: Emotions -- Grover talks to Frazzle about his feelings. #Grover Explains Exit -- Grover shows us an exit sign. #Grover: Full and Empty -- Monsters make an "empty" room full. #Grover Invents the Wheel -- Grover uses shapes to push a rock uphill. (w/ Biff) #Grover Waiter In The Park -- Grover sings songs that rhyme. #Grover Walks -- Grover teaches us about the word "walk". #Grover's Following Orders -- Waiter Grover remembers the customer's order. #Grover's Important Meal -- Waiter Grover explains the food chain to a customer. #Grover's Near and Far -- Being "near" and "far" exhausts Grover. (1970s version) #Guess Who? Part 1 -- Ernie plays a guessing game. (w/ Rubber Duckie) #Guess Who? Part 2 -- Ernie plays a guessing game. (w/ Rubber Duckie) #Guess Who? Part 3 -- Ernie plays a guessing game. (w/ Rubber Duckie) #Guess Who? Part 4 -- Ernie plays a guessing game. (w/ Rubber Duckie) #Guessing Clouds: Part 3 -- Kids see different shapes in the clouds. #Guys & Dolls -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Herry Monster, Ruby #Hace Frio! with Telly -- Telly learns "hace frio" means "it's cold". #Hair Piece Salemsan -- Grover tries to sell Kermit hair supplies #Handclapping -- Hand claps help create a rhythm for a song. #Handclapping Chants -- Girls teach a younger girl a playground song. #Hanukkah with Veronica Monica -- An animated report on the origins of Hanukkah #Happy -- Everyone talks about what makes them happy. (w/ Ernie, Rubber Duckie, Rosita, Telly Monster, Count von Count, Cookie Monster) #Happy Birthday! -- Animation of a birthday party #Happy To Be Me -- Kingston sings about his individuality. #Harmonica Workings -- It' explains how to play a harmonica. #Harvey Kneeslapper D -- Harvey Kneeslapper has a joke about the letter D. #Has Anybody Seen my Dog? -- Grover helps a boy find his missing dog. #"Healthy Foods" -- Cookie Monster raps about healthy food. #Hearts of Love -- Animation about the word "LOVE". #Heavy & Light: Ball & Seal -- A ball is "light" but a seal is "heavy." #Heavy & Light: Feather & Bird -- An animated demonstration of heavy and light. #Here is Your Life House -- Guy Smiley introduces people in a home's life. #Here Is Your Life: Oak Tree -- Guy Smiley reunites a tree with past friends. #Here Is Your Life: Sneaker -- A sneaker reunited with people in its past. #Here Is Your Life -- Sonny Friendly: The life of a storybook. #The Here There Song -- Teleportation to explain here and there. #Herry & John John Count 20 -- Herry and John John count to twenty together #Hey Diddle Song -- A turtle sings "Hey Diddle Diddle." #"Hey Food" -- Cookie Monster sings with the band. #Hidden Jungle Animals -- Can you find all the animals in this picture? #Hippo Sitting on Ball -- A girl's toy ball gets trapped under a hippo. #Homer the Pet Elephant -- A man sings to describe his lost pet. #Horses Count to Thirty -- Animation of horses counting up to thirty. #Hortense Series: 1 Drum -- A song about the number one. #How Does Santa Get In? -- Kermit and Grover interview kids (from Christmas Eve on Sesame Street) #How Hard It Is To Be 15 -- Fifteen sings about being the hardest teen. #How To Get From Here To There -- A song about using feet, buses, and planes. #Hummingbird Helicopter -- The hummingbird inspired helicopter design. #I Am a Manatee -- A manatee tells what it's like to be him. #I Am Your Friend -- Bob and Telly sing about friendship. #I Get There -- A slow turtle sings "I get there." #"I Hate Christmas!" -- Oscar sings about the holidays. (from Christmas Eve on Sesame Street) #I Like Alaska -- Lots of kids like to live and play in Alaska. #I Love Fish -- A boy talks about his love of fish. #I Love My Room -- Ernie sings about fun things in his room. #I Put My Leg In My Pants -- A song about getting dressed. #"I Think That It Is Wonderful" -- sing about life's wonders. #I Thought a Big Thought -- A man's big thoughts become animated. #I Wanna Be Me Song -- Cecille sings about being me. #The Ice Cream Salesman -- Ernie buys an invisible ice cream cone #If Elmo Had Teeth -- Elmo sings a song about brushing your teeth. #If I Were the Letter B -- A farmer wishes he was the letter B. #"If the Moon Were a Cookie" -- Cookie Monster sings a ballad. #I-In The Sky -- A song about the letter "I". #I'll Love You In Springtime -- A song about the seasons and love. #I'm No Aardvark -- Big Bird sings about being proud. #"I'm Sad Because I'm Happy" -- Oscar sings about things that make him happy. #I'm Special with Bert and Ernie -- Bert helps Ernie feel special. #In the Dark -- Kermit explains what "light" and "dark" mean. (w/ Grover) #Inchworm Measures -- An inchworm measures the length of toys. #Is Snow Cold? -- A boy tells us: "Yes!" Snow is cold. (cartoon) #The Itchy Panda -- A panda has an itch that needs scratching. #It's Alright To Cry -- A song about crying when you're sad. #I've Got a Mind -- A rhyming story a fish and using your mind. #J At The Beach -- A video about the letter J at the beach. #The J Limerick -- Words that begin with the letter J. #Jack In The Box -- Kids play with a jack in the box. #Jane Tuesday's Letter L -- Jane Tuesday solves a mystery #Jazz Number 4 -- An animated song about the number four. #Julius and Jasper: Two Legs -- Julius asks Jasper why one leg's in the air. (cartoon) #Jump Song -- A song about jumping #Jump Up With Dan Zanes -- Everyone joins in on a song about jumping #Jump! -- A song about the word "JUMP". #The Jumping J Song -- Animal names that begin with the letter J. #K At The Beach -- A video about the letter K at the beach. #K: The Cheer -- Anything Muppet fans cheer for the letter K. #K: The Kiss -- An animated letter "K" gives a duck a kiss. #Katydids -- Can you count the katydids? #Katy's Growing -- A song explaining how everybody grows. #"Keep Christmas with You" -- Linda and the kids surprise Bob. (from Christmas Eve on Sesame Street) #Kermit and the Three Pigs -- The Wolf retells the classic tale #Kermit News: Old MacDonald - Kermit investigates a spaceship.(w/ Martians) #Kermit News: Humpty Dumpty - Kermit reports on Humpty Dumpty's fall. #Kermit: Bein' Green -- Kermit sings about being green. #Kids Sing Favorite Songs -- Kids talk about their favorite songs to sing. #Kids Sing Twinkle -- Kids sing twinkle, twinkle, little star #Kids Talk about Animals -- Kids pretend they're different animals #Kids Talk about Artwork -- Ernie talks to kids about the art they make. #Kids Talk about Favorite Toy -- Kids talk about their favorite toys. #Kids Talk about First Time -- Kids talk about trying new activities. #Kids Talk about Pets -- Kids talk about their pets. #Kids Talk About Singing -- Kids talk about singing #"Kids with Wings" -- Abby Cadabby sings about playing together. (w/ Oscar) #The Klutzy Spider -- A very klutzy spider makes his web. #L At The Beach -- A video about the letter L at the beach. #L Rings My Bell -- Words that begin with the letter L.. #L: Lion -- Lion begins with the letter L. #Lambaba! With Count -- The Count has an up-tempo bedtime song. #The Leaky Faucet -- Martians like the drip of a leaky faucet. #"Let's Go Driving In An Automobile" -- Let's take a ride in a car! #Let's Sign Butterfly -- How to sign "butterfly" in sign language. #Let's Sign Rabbit -- How to sign "rabbit" in sign language. #Let's Sign Turtle -- How to sign "turtle" in sign language. #Letter H with Herry and Baxter -- Words that start with the letter H. #Letter L on a Starry Night -- Words that begin with the letter L #Letter of Day Game Show: J -- Cookie Monster has to find three things. #Letter of Day Game Show: P -- Cookie Monster has to find three things. #Letter of Day Game Show: W -- Cookie Monster has to find three things. #Letter of Day Game Show: Y -- Cookie Monster has to find three things. #The Letter X -- Animation of the letter X as a bouncing ball. #Lightning Bug Shapes -- Bugs that light up form shapes. #Lion and Mouse -- A mouse and lion help each other. #Little Dog Lost -- A lost dog finds his owner. #Little House on Prairie -- Monsterpiece Theater: Prairie Dawn has a house on her head. #The Little Things Song -- A song about the little things #Look What A Carrot Can Do -- A song about all the ways to eat a carrot. #Lost Dog -- A family tries to find their missing dog. #The Lost Elephant -- An elephant asks for directions to the zoo. #Love Heart -- A song about the word "LOVE". #Lowercase L Words -- Bert and Ernie sing about the letter "L". #M At The Beach -- A video about the letter M at the beach #The Mad Goat Song -- A goat knows it's ok to get mad sometimes. #Madlenka Gets a Cold -- Madlenka's sick, so her friends cheer her up. (cartoon) #Madlenka Plants a Garden -- Everyone helps to grow a garden outside. #The Magic Finger Triangle -- Kermit teaches kids about triangles. #The Maestro Plays -- A song that teaches words ending in -LY. #Martians and the Telephone -- The aliens encounter a ringing phone. #Martians Discover a Fan -- Martians learn about fans. #Martians Radio -- The Martians discover a radio. #"Me Gotta Be Blue" -- Cookie Monster sings a song about being blue. #Me Monolith -- Cavemen explain what the word "me" means. #Meet the Martians -- Ernie imagines Bert went to Mars. (w/ Martians) #Mice & Elephant Monster -- Mice use imagination to describe an elephant. (cartoon) #The Milk Song -- A short song about milk. #Momma's Lap Song -- A song about sitting on mom's lap. #Mom's Having a Baby -- There's a brand-new baby at Katie's house. #Monkey & Bananas -- A monkey thinks of way to reach bananas. #Monkey Baby Swing -- A baby monkey hangs and swings around a cage. #The Monster and the Princess -- Two monsters get along despite differences. (w/ Elmo) #Monster Best Friend -- Walking dogs is exercise for them and you. #Monster Clubhouse: Alphabet -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Banana Peel -- Monster Clubhouse does the pants dance. #Monster Clubhouse: Bird Dance -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Doorbell -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Fur -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Fur Shapes -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Hats -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Kazoo -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Mad -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Mail -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Sad -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Scratchback -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Clubhouse: Turkey -- The Monster Clubhouse meets and plays games. #Monster Fixit Team -- Monsters repair at Kermit's. (w/ Grover and Herry) #"Monster In The Mirror" -- Grover sings Wubba Wubba Woo. #Monster On / In / Under -- Monsterpiece Theater: Monster in a Box. #Morphin Mega Monsters: Play -- Different colored monsters can play together. (w/ Super Morphin Mega Monsters) #Morphin Mega Monsters: Truck -- Two kids learn to share a toy truck. (w/ Super Morphin Mega Monsters) #The Most Important Meal -- A song about the importance of breakfast. #Mother Goose Jamboree -- Animation about different fairytales. #Mother Hubbard's Heist -- The mystery of the missing bone, with Colambo. #The Mouse and Elephant -- What if a mouse and elephant switched places? (cartoon) #Move to the Beat -- A girl shows a tiger some dance moves. (cartoon) #The Mulberry Bush -- Twiddlebugs encounter a mulberry bush. #Muppets Rhyme in School -- Muppet students sing a rhyming song. #My Bucket Song -- Great things you can do with a bucket. #My Cat -- A video about what cats like to do. #My Cat Story -- A girl writes about her cat. #My Favorite Letter P -- Song about words that start with "P". #My Favorite Letter P -- Song about words that start with "P". #My Name Is Zoe -- Zoe spells her name out using blocks. #My Teeth Poem -- A girl tells about losing her baby teeth. (cartoon) #Mystery Box -- Kermit and Cookie Monster play a guessing game. #N Outdoors -- Dancing through a field with the letter n. #Name That Sound! -- Grover on a game show with Guy Smiley. #Napping Do Wop -- A song about taking a nap. (w/ Monster) #Natasha's Lullabye -- Humphrey sings a lullabye to to Natasha. #Near And Far -- A song and dance explaining "near" and "far". #The Near and Far Fish -- Zoe explains what "near" and "far" mean. #The Near Far Song -- A mouse explains "near" and "far". #New in the Neighborhood -- Animation about moving to a new neighborhood. #News: Angry Reporter -- No one on the street will talk to Kermit. (w/Grover) #News: Children's Zoo -- Kermit reports on favorite animals. #News: Hickory Dickory Dock -- Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit watches a horse try to run up a clock. (w/ Gladys the Cow) #News: Jack Jumps Over -- Sesame Street News Flash: Jack jumps all over the candlestick. #News: Pinocchio -- Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit talks about "long" and "short". #News: Rupunzel -- Prince Charming isn't loud enough #News: The Princess & Mattress -- Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on the princess' mattress. #News: Three Little Pigs -- The Count's counting ruins Kermit's report. #News: Three Pigs -- Kermit reports on the three little pigs. #Next to Little Bird -- Little Bird is surprised by who is "next to" him. #Next To Telly and Rosita -- Rosita and Telly demonstrate "next to". #No More Cookies -- Cookie Monster tries to stop eating cookies. (w/ Zoe) #No with Elmo and Oscar -- Oscar teaches how to do the no dance. #Noodles & Nedd: A Chilly Night -- Noodles and Nedd learn to share. #Noodles & Nedd: Airplane Fun -- Noodles breaks Nedd's model airplane. #Noodles & Nedd: Duet -- Noodles and Nedd play a duet. #Noodles & Nedd: Feed Me -- Nedd forgets to feed his cat. #Noodles & Nedd: Leaf Paintings -- Noodles and Ned pain leaves. #Noodles & Nedd Making the Bed -- Nedd helps Noodles make the bed. #Noodles & Nedd: No Littering -- Nedd teaches Noodles not to litter. #Noodles & Nedd: Shadows -- Noodles and Nedd make shadow puppets. #Noodles & Nedd: Two Left Feet -- Noodles and Nedd practice a dance. #Noses on Animals, Noses on Man -- A face has different noses drawn on it. (cartoon) #Number 18 -- Animation about the number eighteen. #The Number 4 Song -- Four-headed singer in outer space. #The Number 5 Song -- A song about the number five. (cartoon) #The Number 13 Springs Up -- The number thirteen in a Spring setting. (cartoon) #Number Of The Day: 11 -- The Count and Countess waltz. #The Nutcracker Mash -- Elmo and Jamie Foxx sing and dance. (from Elmo's Christmas Countdown) #O Imagination Song -- An imaginative song about the letter O. #The Oatmeal Box -- Bert uses an oatmeal box to make music. #Ocean Emotion -- Elmo sings about the emotions of ocean life. #Oh What a Fabulous Party -- Strange guests sit next to each other at a party. (cartoon) #Ookyook Song -- It's "ookyook" in the Alaskan winter. #Open Elevator -- Animation that explains what "open" means. #Opera Blending -- An opera that sounds out words. (Anything Muppets) #Opposite Song -- Cecille sings about opposites. #The Opposites Song -- A song about differences and opposites. #Orville's Pride -- Animation of a mouse running a maze. #Oscar's Bein' Green -- Oscar sings "Bein' Green". #Oscar's Letter of Day: S -- Oscar talk about the letter S. #P At The Beach -- A video about the letter P at the beach. #Papermaking Class -- A country song about making your own paper. #Parade of Numbers 16: A parade with numbers. (cartoon) #Park Ranger: Nature Detectives -- Kids discover animals in a city park. #Pass Along Alphabet -- Kids and animals pass alphabet letters. #The Pasta Song -- A song about different types of pasta. #Peanut Butter Factory -- How peanut butter is made. #The Pear Song -- A short song about pears. #The Peas Song -- A short song about peas. #Peligro Bird -- An owl warns a boy of "peligro." #Penguins 1-20 -- Kids count as 20 penguins slide into a pool. #Penguins Take a Bath -- Penguin swim around and take a bath. #"People in Your Neighborhood" -- Bob meets a dentist and a bus driver. #Pequeno & Grande -- Rosita teaches the words grande and pequeno. #Pet at the Vet -- A song about taking your pet to the vet #Picasso's Face -- Animation of a Picasso painting. #Picasso's Mom -- Animation of a painting of Picasso's Mom. #The Picnic -- A boy tries to eat his cake outside. #Pig in a China Shop -- Animals barge into a fragile store. (with Simon Soundman) #"Pigeons and Cookies and Trash": Cookie Monster, Oscar and Bert, and what they love. #Piggies Alphabet -- A boogie-woogie farm ABC song. #Piggies Go to the Market -- The Count counts piggies. #Pirate Ship with Hero Guy -- Baby Bear rides a pirate ship with Hero Guy. #PIYN: Lifeguard and Carpenter -- Bob meets two people in your neighborhood. #Pizza! -- An animation about how to make a pizza. #Planet Trash Pile -- Oscar reads to Slimey about Trash Gordon. #Planning Clothes to Wear -- A girl plans what she will wear in the snow. (cartoon) #Playing Chopsticks -- The Two Headed Monster plays the piano. #Playing Q -- Five girls play an alphabet game. #Pop Goes the JacksS! -- An animation about Jack in the Boxes. #Pop Up Video: Danger -- A song about things that are dangerous. #The Potato Song -- A short song about potatoes. #Prairie Dawn Eats the Letter H -- Cookie Monster tries to eat the letter of the day. #Prairie Dog -- Prairie dogs playing in a video set to music. #"Put Down the Duckie" -- Ernie puts down the duck and picks up a sax #The Q-Question Song -- A song about words that begin with "Q". #R: Run, Roar -- Telly and a lion make the letter R sound. #Rachel's Story -- A short story about one girl's family. #Rain Dance -- A family on a farm waits for rain. (clay animation) #Rainy Day Memories -- Oscar tells the story of when he met Slimey. #Read Together -- Elmo looks at what Herry is reading. #"Readers of the Open Range" -- Two cowboys and one cowgirl read signs. #Reading Changes Everything -- The places you can go when you read a book. (cartoon) #Real People Tales -- Abby reads about a boy and his dad. (w/ Gina and Marco) #Rebecca Lobo: The Letter O -- The letter O is important to Rebecca Lobo. #Red Riding Cookie -- Monsterpiece Theater: Cookie Monster plays Little Red Riding Cookie. #Redwood Tree Song -- Three turtles sing a round of music. #There's a Bird on Me -- A hippo is tired of birds resting on him. #There's a Zoo in Me -- A boy models his emotions after animals. #Rhinos in Love - Pretty Baby -- song about two rhinos in love. #The Rhyme Time Song -- Animals dance together in this rhyming song. #Rhyme: Animals Clothes -- A man's wardrobe is taken by rhymes! #Rhyming: Cat Bat -- A fat cat chases a rat with a baseball bat. (cartoon) #Ribbons & Jack in the Box -- Counting to four with a jack-in-the-box. #River -- Animals and people depend on the river. #Rocks Number 12 -- Counting to twelve with talking rocks. #Rub Your Tummy -- Bert learns to pat his head and rub his tummy #"Sad" with Herry -- Herry overslept and missed playing baseball. #Same & Different Song -- Twin performers sing about being the same. #Same and Different with Ernie -- In some ways, Cookie Monster and Ernie are the same. #Same and Different with Kermit -- Cookie Monster eats things that are the same. #"Sammy the Snake" -- Sammy looks and sounds like the letter "S." #Sand Animation -- Lowercase and uppercase "I" in moving sand. #Scarecrow -- Kids on a farm build a scarecrow. (1970s film) #Scared Myself -- A boy befriends his fear of the dark. #School Game Quiz Show -- Guy Smiley hosts a game show about school. #School Pageant: Flower -- Prairie Dawn's play about how to grow a flower. (w/ Ernie, Herry, Cookie Monster, Bert) #School Pageant: Seasons -- Prairie Dawn's pageant of "The Four Seasons". (w/ Grover, Bert, Ernie, Herry, Cookie Monster) #Scratch My Back: Monsters take turns scratching backs. #The Seahorses -- A video of seahorses in water, set to music. #Secret Drawing: Camel -- Kids instruct how to draw a camel. #Seeing Airport -- An animation of the airport. #Seeing Subway -- An animation of the subway. #The Sesame Street Open -- Cookie Monster and Herry compete by opening things. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Seven Cats -- Seven black cats playing together. #Seymore the Snail -- Words that begin with the letter S. #Shake Your Rattle And Roll -- Babies sing about exercising. #Sharing With Elmo And Ernie -- Elmo and Ernie sing a song about sharing. #Sheep Shortage -- Elmo pretends to be a sheep. #Show And Tell: Zaj Sing A Song -- Zaj sings a song for Ernie. #Show Me A Sign -- The letters of the alphabet in sign language. #Shrimp -- Oscar asks Hunter what his favorite food is. #Sick with the Flu -- A man talks about when he had the flu. (cartoon) #Sing After Me -- Ernie and Elmo sing a song together. #Sing the ABC'S -- Animation of two girls singing the alphabet. #Six Feet Under-- The Count counts 6 feet. #Singing -- Kids talk about singing. #The Skeleton Fish -- Skeleton fish glow and swim in this video. #Sleep! -- Bert and Ernie sing about sleep. #The Snack Samba Song -- The importance of eating healthy snack foods. #Snoring Beauty -- The Count counts the Countess' snores. #Snuffy's Polka -- Snuffy teaches us how to dance the polka. (w/ Alice Snuffleupagus) #Some Enchanted Lunchtime -- A song about being shy and making new friends #Somebody Come & Play -- Suzie wants someone to play with. #Something is Missing -- Complete a pattern with "ribbit" or "woof." #Song About Tr -- Words starting with TR #Song: Amigo -- Greeting a new friend who speaks Spanish. #Song: Birds Count 1 - 20 -- 20 animated birds are counted in this song. #Song: Look Around -- A song about a plant in different seasons. #Song: Proud -- A band sings of what makes them feel proud. #Song: Subway -- A large cast sings about riding the subway. #Song: Women Can Be -- Women sing about their wonderful jobs. #Sonny Friendly's Reunion -- Sonny Friendly: How milk we drink is made. #Soul Letter A -- A song about words that begin with "A". #The Soul Letter H Song -- A song about the letter H. #The Soul Letter O Song -- A song about the letter O. #Sound Man Buys a Saw -- A noisy guy (Simon Soundman) has trouble buying a saw. #Sound Man Buys a Trumpet -- A noisy guy (Simon Soundman) has trouble buying a trumpet. #Spanish Word of the Day: Feliz -- Feliz means happy in Spanish. (w/ Luis, Maria and Oscar the Grouch) #Spanish Word of the Day: Gato -- Rosita tells us gato means cat in Spanish. #Spanish Word of the Day: Perro -- Grover learns that perro means dog. #Spanish Word of the Day: Por Favor -- Rosita teaches that por favor means please. #Spanish Word of the Day: Salto -- Rosita teaches us that salta means jump. #Spring in the Woods -- A film about the forest in springtime #Square Dance Shoes Sorting -- Shoes dance to a song about sorting. #Starfish Song -- Girl sings about a starfish. #Starry Night Rhymes -- Animation about the number five. #Still Life with Cookie -- Cookie Monster paints a picture of a cookie. #Stones Don't Grow -- A song about being alive. #The Stop Song -- The letter O in STOP needs to stop bouncing. #Story of Sheep -- A story about how sheep are raised. #The Strawberry Song -- A short song about strawberries. #Subtracting Penguins -- Subtracting one from three using penguins. (cartoon) #Sully Supplies Music -- Sully builds a piano for Biff. #S-UN -- Animation of a tractor making the word SUN. #Sunglass Salesman -- Grover tries to sell Kermit sunglasses. #Super Grover Go! -- Elmo and Super Grover dance to the word "Go." #Super Grover's Boxes -- Super Grover helps a girl move heavy boxes. #Super Grover's Super School -- Super Grover teaches a class how to fly. #Super Mega Monsters Share -- Encourage kids to share. (w/ Super Morphin Mega Monsters) #Superdude Lunch -- A video about being proud to be yourself. (w/ Carlo, Kingston Livingston III, Benny Rabbit) #Surprise, Cookie Monster! -- Cookie Monster tries not to eat cookies. #Suzie Kabloozie & Number 12 -- Suzie shows us the number of the day. #Suzie Kabloozie & Number 16 -- Suzie shows us the number of the day. #Suzie Kabloozie & Number 19 -- Suzie shows us the number of the day. #Suzie Kabloozie Sings A Song -- Suzie sings a song. #Suzie Kabloozie's Cat Trick -- Suzie's cat performs a trick #Suzie Kabloozie's Number 6 -- Suzie shows us the number of the day. #Suzie Kabloozie's Telephone -- Animation explaining about the telephone. #Swinging Number 12 -- The number twelve swings in the city. #Swinging Number 15 -- The number 15 swings in the city. #Swinging Number 17 -- The number seventeen swings in the city. #T At The Beach -- A video about the letter T at the beach. #"Take a Rest" -- Cookie Monster, Grover and Bert sing about resting after doing fun things. #Taking Care of my Pet -- Taking care of a dog is worth the work. #Talking with Dolphings-- Kids learn to communicate with dolphins. #Taming of the Shoe -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Grover) #The Telephone Aligator -- An alligator uses the telephone. #Telly Shows T -- Telly finds things that begin with T. #Telly's Lunch -- Telly sings about making a sandwich. #Telly's Triangle Song -- Telly Tut sings about his love of triangles. #Ten From Tennessee -- An animation about the number ten. #That is Not a Rock -- A caveman discovers his rock is not a dinosaur. (cartoon) #"That's The Way I Read" -- A song about reading. (Zoe) #"They Can't Take That Away From Me" -- Cookie Monster's cookies are taken away. #Things That I Remember -- Ernie keeps Bert up talking about memories. #Three Black Birds in a Tree -- Three blackbirds with three eggs. #Three Pigs -- Kermit reports on the Three Little Pigs. #Three Sides Now -- Telly sings a song about shapes. #Tiger Legs -- Match the right legs with the tiger's body. #The Tire Pump -- A man pumps up a balloon with more air. (cartoon) #To Tell a Face Game Show -- Baby Bobby picks his grandmother. #The Tortellini Song -- Monsters try to teach a baby a new word. #Trash Gordon: Planet Itch -- Oscar reads to Slimey about Trash Gordon. #Trash Gordon: Planet of Cakes -- Oscar reads to Slimey about Trash Gordon. #Trash Gordon: Planet of Shoes -- Oscar reads to Slimey about Trash Gordon. #Trash Gordon: Planet Surprise -- Oscar reads to Slimey about Trash Gordon. #Trash Gordon: Planet Wormhole -- Oscar reads to Slimey about Trash Gordon. #Trash Gordon: Triangle Planet -- Oscar reads to Slimey about Trash Gordon. #Trash Gordon: Worm Workout -- Oscar sings a song for the worms' workout. (not actually a Trash Gordon segment) #Tree Planting -- Animation about planting and growing corn. #Trevor's Family -- A short story about one boy's family. #Triangle is Right Game Show -- A game show about the triangle. #Tropical Five -- Counting to five with tropical animals. #Try to Whistle -- Kids try their best to whistle. #Tuba or Not Tuba -- Bert tries to make the sound of a tuba. (with Simon Soundman #Tug o' War -- Circles work together to move a giant square. (cartoon) #Turtle Love -- A turtle falls in love. #The Turtle Song -- A song about turtles. #Twiddlebugs Using the Door -- Twiddlebugs get outside by using the door. #Two Boys Play and Eat -- A boy has dinner at his friend Jamal's house. #Two Headed Monster: Bubbles -- The Two Headed Monster tries to blow bubbles. #Two Headed Monster: Emotions -- The Two Headed Monster shows emotions. #Two Headed Monster: Mountains -- The Two Headed Monster makes travel plans. (w/ Cookie Monster) #Two Headed Monster: Telephone -- The Two Headed Monster answers the telephone. #U At The Beach -- A video about the letter U at the beach. #U Song -- A song about the letter U #U: The Dog -- An animated letter "U" shows a dog "U" words #The Underwater 9 -- Animation showing the number nine underwater. #Up & Down: Balls -- Balls fall "up" and "down" in this animation. #Up & Down: Window Shade -- An animation about the words "up" and "down." #"Up and Down" -- Cookie Monster and Herry Monster sing about "up" and "down". #Upstairs, Downstairs -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Grover) #Using Chopsticks -- A song about how to use chopsticks. #Vacuum Cleaner Workings -- How a vacuum cleaner works. (cartoon) #Victorian Vulture -- Animation about the letter V. #W At The Beach -- A video about the letter W at the beach. #The Wall Of Numbers 4 Song -- Match the two number fours together. #The Walrus -- A video of walruses swimming around. #Wanda the Witch - W -- Wanda the Witch's story is full of "W" words. (cartoon) #The Watermelon Song -- A short song about watermelon. #Ways To Get To School -- There are lots of ways to get to school. #We're All The Same -- A song about how kids have the same feelings. #"Wet Paint" -- A music video about wet paint, with How Now Brown Cow. #Whales Swimming and Diving -- Whales are different from fish. #What Do I Do When I Am Alone -- Grover sings of things he does if he's alone. #What Is a Friend -- Cookie Monster sings a song about friendship. #What Is a Veterinarian? -- A film of an animal doctor's office. #What Rhymes with Bert? -- Ernie writes a poem. #What's My Lion? -- Ernie plays an animal noise game. #What's The Name Of That Song? -- Ernie keeps Bert up singing a song. #Where Do I Belong? -- Contestants learn where they belong. #Whivvy Is Beautiful -- A little boy sings about his new baby sister. #Who's Next to Who -- The group explains what "next to" means. (w/ Elmo, Telly Monster and Zoe) #Why Bears Smile -- A bear covers her nose when sneezing. #Wire Beetles -- A bug joins a disimilar group of bugs. #Word Blending -En Song -- Pen, hen and ten all end with -en. #Would You Like To Buy An O? -- a singing salesman sells Ernie letter "o." #X At The Beach -- A Video about the letter X at the beach. #Y: The Yak -- A "yakkity" yak talks about letter "y. #Y: Yak -- An animation about the letter "Y" sound. #Yes! -- Zoe tells Baby Bear the word of the day. #You Got An M Song -- Song about words that begin with M. #You Tickle Me -- A song about how happy your friends make you. #They're Not Alive -- A song about things that aren't alive #The Zerkel Dan Song -- A song about words ending in"AN". #The Zerkel Jake Song -- A song about words that end in "AKE". #Zero Cookies -- Cookie Monster eats Gladys' pocketbook. (w/ Ruth Buzzi) #Zero Elephants -- The number zero shown with elephants. #Zero Is Delicious -- Cookie Monster shows us the number of the day. #Zero Pep Talk -- Animation about the number zero. #Zoe Talks About U -- Oscar and Zoe talk about the letter U. #"ZZ Blues" -- There aren't enough Z words for the blues! Untitled The following segmnets are included but currently do not have a title or description listed on the site. #Alphabet Dancers: F (Keywords: kids letter) #Alphabet Dancers: I (Keywords: kids letter) #David tries to exit through a series of OPEN doors. #David and Maria group sacks under the correct numerals. (Keywords: Maria, David) #Herry and John-John discuss loud and soft. #I Can't Help It (Keywords: Herry, Luis, David) #Like/Dislike (Keyword: Bob) #Luis demonstrates how a can opener works. #Luis tries to escape a brick wall, and does so after reading the word SALIDA. #Maria attempts to build a block tower to match one that is fully built. #Maria, Luis, David, and the Kids demonstrate the number 9. #A salesman attempts to sell some circles to Bob. (Keyword: Salesman) #Three of These Kids: Baseball/Football (Keyword: Bob) Category:Online Content Category:Sesame Street Online